


Scalene Dream

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Written for this Round 6 SPN Masquerage prompt:Jensen's in a relationship, but Jared's convinced that she couldn't love Jensen the way he could. Jensen agrees.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Scalene Dream

It’s not that she’s not beautiful, because she is. Deep down where it counts, she’s just as lovely. Layers underneath her strong jaw and plush lips and silky skin there beats a truly caring heart.

It might be trite, but it’s literally not her, it’s him.

It’s not because she doesn’t love him, either. She does. Always has. It’s just… the _way_ she loves him.

It was fine, great, wonderful. He loved her and she loved him and the world spun smoothly on its axis.

Then came Jared.

Jared, with his crater deep dimples and pointy nose and hair roughed skin. With his propensity to cry and wear his heart on his sleeve. With his anger and his insecurity and tendency to lean, quietly and heavily, on Jensen.

Jensen fucks him whenever he gets a chance, and he goes home to her and kisses her with the same mouth he used to make Jared come less than an hour before, and he can’t bring himself to feel, well, anything about it.

He fucks her when she wants him to, and he enjoys it, he does, but Jared is always in the back of his mind and he finds he likes him there.

He loves her. She loves him.

But Jared loves him better.

And Jensen isn’t of a mind to explain that to anyone. Isn’t all that interested in apologizing for it, either.

In a perfect world maybe, he’d have them both. But maybe not, because a world in which he had unfettered access to Jared Padalecki may very well be a world with zero room for anyone else.

She’s laundry and responsibility and the sticky smell of pussy and supper and sunshine.

Jared is sweat and come and takeout that’s been forgotten on the floor overnight.

And he whispers to Jensen when they’re fucking, when they’re so deep into it he can barely breathe and he tells him all the ways he loves him and needs him and wants him and that… that is what Jensen wants and needs and loves.

He doesn’t leave her. Maybe won’t unless Jared makes him, because she has, if not his undivided attention then seniority, and that counts for something in the grand scheme of things.

And Jared is pleased right now with his position of _the other woman_ , so Jensen will ride things out until he’s not.

Because he loved her first, but that will only take them so far.

Jared’s his for the long haul.


End file.
